So This is The End?
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Mencintai seseorang memang indah, tapi jika orang yang kau cintai hanya mencintai dirimu yang lain apa yang bisa kau perbuat? Luka terperangkap dengan cinta yang mempermainkan dirinya dan harus menjadi orang lain agar Miku melihatnya. Tapi apakah Miku akan melihatnya? Apa akhir kisah ini? Luka x Miku fic.


Disclamer: Vocaloid © Yamaha

Warning: AU, Maybe OOC, Shoujo-ai yang menjurus ke yuri

* * *

**So This is The End?**

* * *

Ketika kata-kata tidak bisa mewakili perasaanmu dan membuat semuanya terasa kelu, kau ingin sekali mewujudkan keinginanmu dengan tindakan. Bukan, bukan itu prinsip seorang Megurine Luka. Ia bukanlah gadis yang memaksakan kehendaknya demi apa yang ia inginkan.

Ia menerima apa yang ia dapatkan, tidak peduli itu hal yang indah atau menyedihkan. Senyuman masih akan terlihat di wajah cantiknya itu tapi tidak tahu bahwa hatinya sedang menjerit.

Seperti saat ini…

Luka masih ingat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya adalah tiga bulan yang lalu. Ia ingat pembicaraan terakhir mereka adalah tentang masa depan. Selama tiga bulan terakhir, ia dan 'orang itu' hanya berkomunikasi lewat media sosial. Luka dan orang itu juga sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

Luka yang adalah seorang mahasiswa semester tiga dengan segala kesibukan kuliah membuatnya jarang berkomunikasi dengan kekasihnya. Bukan karena apa-apa, selain karena mereka berada di kota yang berbeda dan sang kekasih pun baru siswa kelas 3 SMA.

Luka memang tidak memberitahu hubungannya dengan sang kekasih kepada siapapun, ia merahasiakannya dari semua orang karena kekasihnya adalah seorang gadis. Bagi siapapun yang mengetahui hal itu tentu akan mencemooh mereka dengan kata-kata 'abnormal' dan masih banyak lainnya.

Luka tidak ingin kekasihnya mengalami penghinaan seperti itu dan memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Tentu saja, hatinya sakit saat ia berusaha menutupi semuanya. Bahkan demi menipu orang terdekat sang kekasih, ia rela berpura-pura menjadi seorang pemuda agar dianggap 'normal'

Ironis bukan?

* * *

Luka menatap layar ponselnya dan mengecek email yang ada, tertera nama 'Miku' di email itu. Senyuman terlihat di wajah gadis cantik ini dan ia membalas email itu. Kekasihnya bernama Miku dan masih bersekolah di Tokyo, sedangkan Luka menempuh perkuliahan di Osaka. Jarak yang jauh memisahkan mereka dan membuat mereka jarang bertatap muka.

Luka menerima balasan email dari Miku dan membalasnya lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Senyuman di bibirnya perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman sendu. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa sedih karena bukan dirinya yang dilihat. Ia jadi teringat saat dirinya menyatakan perasaannya kepada Miku.

.

.

.

_Luka memberanikan diri menyatakan cinta kepada seorang gadis yang ia sukai. Sang gadis berambut biru dengan kuncir dua itu terkejut dan merasa sedikit risih, tapi ia tidak menunjukkan rasa tidak suka itu. Ia justru heran karena gadis seperti Luka menaruh hati kepadanya. Bayangkan gadis cantik yang dipuja semua pria menyukai seorang gadis juga?_

"_Ah, apa tidak salah Luka-senpai?" tanya Miku._

"_Tidak. Aku serius, Miku. Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ujar Luka lagi._

_Miku tidak bias berkata banyak dan wajahnya memerah, ia tidak menyangka gadis cantik seperti Luka yang menjadi incaran banyak pemuda dan panutan para gadis memilih jalan seperti ini. Tapi saat ini Miku belum menyimpan rasa yang sama kepada Luka._

_Belum, bahkan ia menganggap Luka sedikit aneh._

_Tapi Miku tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia membenci ucapan Luka. Untung saja tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua disini, ia takut jika orang lain melihat mereka dan akan mencap Luka dengan sebutan aneh. Ia tidak ingin._

"_Aku…" gumam Miku._

"_Mungkin ini kedengarannya aneh, tapi aku serius." ujar Luka._

"_Mhmm… Bisa beri aku waktu?"_

_Miku membungkukkan badannya dan melirik ke arah Luka, gadis berambut pink itu hanya mengangguk saja dan tersenyum kepada Miku lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Sosok Luka yang terlihat berwibawa dan populer itu memang menarik perhatian. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak ingin bersanding dengan gadis cantik sepertinya?_

_Tapi sang dewi memutuskan untuk memilih seorang dewi lagi untuk menemaninya, untuk dicintai seutuhnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah pernyataan cinta itu, Miku seperti sedikit menjaga jarak darinya, lebih tepatnya Luka yang menjaga jarak karena ia akan menghadapi ujian. Bahkan sampai saat kelulusan Luka pun, tidak ada jawaban yang berarti dari Miku. Sepertinya sang dewi tidak memperhatikan dirinya._

'_Kurasa aku harus melupakannya.' Batin Luka._

_Baru saja ia memikirkan hal itu dan hendak keluar dari gerbang sekolah setelah selesai berjumpa dengan teman-temannya untuk terakhir kalinya, ia mendengar langkah kaki yang berlari ke arahnya._

"_Luka-senpai!"_

_Luka mengenal suara itu, suara sang dewi yang ia puja. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan membiarkan gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya. Ia bias melihat Miku tampak kelelahan, mungkin karena berusaha mengejarnya. Bolehkah ia berharap seperti itu?_

"_Ada apa?" tanya Luka._

"_Aku… Maaf aku baru bisa mengatakannya…" ujar Miku pelan._

"_Tentang apa?"_

"_Aku… tidak keberatan dengan permintaanmu waktu itu."_

_Bolehkah Luka berharap bahwa sang dewi telah membuka pintu hatinya? Hanya senyuman tipis yang terlihat di wajah gadis berambut pink ini dan selanjutnya adalah saat ia memeluk gadis berambut biru itu. Tidak ada yang curiga dengan mereka bukan? Mereka hanya dianggap sebagai sahabat yang tidak ingin berpisah, padahal interaksi diantara mereka juga jarang terlihat._

"_Terima kasih, Miku." gumam Luka._

_._

_._

_._

Luka menghela napas saat mengingat masa-masa itu. Semuanya terasa indah tapi hanya keindahan sekejap saja. Buktinya setelah satu bulan lebih mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih, Miku meminta permintaan yang menurut Luka cukup membuat hatinya sakit.

'_Bolehkah aku menganggapmu sebagai seorang pemuda?'_

Pertanyaan itu terus bermain di benak Luka hingga sekarang saat menginjak hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan satu tahun. Selama 11 bulan terakhir ini Luka selalu berpura-pura menjadi seorang pemuda demi Miku.

Memang tidak ada perubahan signifikan karena mereka berkomunikasi lewat media sosial, tapi Luka harus bersikap mirip laki-laki dan saat itulah Miku mengaku bahwa ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Luki. Padahal Luka dan Luki adalah orang yang sama, mungkin pribadi yang berbeda. Anggap saja seperti itu.

Sudah 11 bulan berlalu sejak saat itu dan Luka berusaha bertahan demi cintanya kepada Miku. Ia berusaha bertahan meski Miku tidak melihat ke arahnya. Betapa sakitnya saat orang yang kau cintai justru lebih mencintai sisi dirimu yang lain. Ia tidak menerimamu apa adanya dan memilih lari untuk mencintai dirimu yang lain.

Luka tidak berniat untuk memikirkan masalah itu, ia selalu berpikir bahwa suatu saat Miku akan melihatnya sebagai Luka bukan 'Luki'. Tapi kapan saat itu tiba? Selama saat itu belum tiba ia hanya harus menjalankan perannya sebagai Luki dan membuat Miku senang.

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan mereka tidak berkomunikasi seperti biasanya, semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tapi Luka pasti bohong jika bilang ia tidak merindukan Miku. Ia sangat merindukan gadis itu dan ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi kapan? Luka melirik ke arah buku-buku yang ada di meja kamarnya.

Kesibukan dirinya menyita waktunya dan Miku sendiri…

Entah apakah Miku ingin menemui dirinya yang adalah perempuan. Bukankah Miku itu mencintai Luki?

'Aku tidak mengerti.' batin Luka.

Luka melihat ponselnya dan ingat bahwa ia tidak ada kegiatan esok hari. Ia bisa menyempatkan waktunya untuk ke Tokyo dan menemui Miku. Ia langsung saja menelpon Miku dan tidak lama Miku mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ah, senpai. Ada apa?" tanya Miku.

"Besok aku berencana untuk ke Tokyo dan menemuimu. Apa kamu bisa? Lagipula sekolahmu juga libur saat hari Sabtu kan?" ujar Luka.

"Iya. Aku senang senpai mau datang untuk bertemu denganku. Aku akan menunggu di tempat biasa."

"Iya. Sampai jumpa."

Tidak lama sambungan telepon itu terputus dan Luka menatap layar ponselnya. Ia memang jarang bertemu langsung dengan Miku sejak ia pindah ke Osaka dan hanya bias berkomunikasi lewat telepon seperti itu. Tapi besok ia akan bertemu dengan Miku dan ia ingin sekali kencan dengan kekasihnya itu.

Apakah hanya Luka saja yang bersemangat menanti hari esok?

* * *

Keesokan harinya Luka telah tiba di Tokyo dan ia akan menemui Miku di sebuah café yang selalu merek datangi. Di tempat ini mereka sering sekali mengobrol bersama, boleh jika disebut sebagai kencang meski Miku tidak ingin menyebutnya seperti itu.

Karena Luka adalah 'Luka' dan bukan 'Luki'.

Luka sudah datang ke café dan mencari sosok gadis berambut biru, tidak butuh waktu lama ia langsung menemukan sang pujaan hatinya. Ia mendekati kursi itu dan tersenyum ke arah Miku. Miku tersenyum dengan senyuman manis itu dan mengajak Luka untuk duduk.

"Apa aku membuatmu lama menunggu?" tanya Luka.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja tiba, senpai." ujar Miku.

Lalu mereka berdua terdiam, selalu saja seperti ini jika mereka berdua bertemu. Mereka tidak tahu ingin membicarakan apa, tapi hati Luka menjerit ingin memeluk Miku. Tentu saja, Miku tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Luka basa-basi.

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan Luka-senpai sendiri?" ujar Miku.

Maka dimulailah obrolan santai mereka dan tidak ada suasana canggung seperti tadi. Luka dan Miku tampak berbicara dengan santai seperti teman lama yang baru saja bertemu. Tapi di hadapan orang-orang seperti ini, mereka bukan pasangan kekasih. Itulah yang membuat Luka sedih karena Miku juga tidak memperhatikannya.

Luka tersenyum mendengarkan cerita Miku dan ia menggenggam tangan gadis yang lebih muda, tapi genggaman tangan itu langsung saja dilepas. Seolah-olah tidak ingin terlihat jika mereka berpegangan tangan. Apa yang salah dari sebuah genggaman tangan?

"Kumohon jangan seperti itu, senpai." pinta Miku seperti berbisik.

Luka terdiam dan ia berusaha mengerti keinginan Miku, ia tidak memaksakannya meski ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Sudah hampir satu tahun mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih tapi tidak terlihat seperti pasangan.

Banyak faktor yang membuat mereka terlihat seperti itu dan Luka tahu faktor terbesar yang membuat mereka tidak seperti pasangan kekasih. Jauh di lubuknya, ia lelah diperlakukan seperti ini. Kau mencintainya dan ia mencintaimu. Kelihatan seperti cinta yang berbalas ya? Tidak, itu bukan cinta yang berbalas karena ia mencintai dirimu yang lain.

"Senpai?" panggil Miku.

"Ah? Ada apa?" tanya Luka.

"Setelah ini kita pergi kemana?"

Luka terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Miku, ia hanya tersenyum saja dan hendak mengajak Miku berjalan-jalan di mall dekat sini. Lagipula waktu Luka di Tokyo hanya sampai dua hari ke depan, waktunya tidak banyak. Dan kebersamaan mereka juga singkat.

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan café ini dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Terkadang Miku berjalan terlalu cepat karena semangat untuk pergi, ia bahkan tidak melihat jika ia hampir bertabrakan dengan orang lain. Luka langsung saja menarik lengan Miku dan memeluk gadis itu agar tidak menabrak orang lain. Miku terkejut dengan posisi mereka seperti ini dan wajahnya memerah.

"Ah, senpai?" gumam Miku.

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Luka.

"Iya. Te-terima kasih…"

Miku langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luka dan memutuskan berjalan lebih cepat dari gadis itu, ia malu. Bahkan ia tidak bias menutupi wajahnya yang merona dan Luka tersenyum melihatnya. Setidaknya ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari sisi manis Miku. Tapi raut wajah Luka langsung berubah saat melihat ada dua pemuda yang hendak mendekati Miku.

Orang-orang seperti itu tentu saja ada, apalagi melihat gadis cantik sendirian saja. Luka langsung menyusul Miku dan menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam. Ia sudah menggenggam tangan Miku dengan erat.

"Jauhi dia sekarang!" ujar Luka dingin.

"Jangan galak seperti itu, onee-san. Kau juga cantik, mau ikut dengan kami?" ujar salah satu pemuda itu.

Luka langsung saja menepis tangan pemuda yang hendak menggenggam tangannya dan berlari membawa Miku. Miku terkejut dan ia mengikuti Luka karena tangan mereka saling bergandengan. Sebenarnya Miku malu seperti ini, sedari tadi semua pandangan mata tertuju ke arah mereka. Tapi tampaknya Luka tidak peduli.

Luka membawa Miku ke sebuah gang sempit dan mereka berusaha mengatur napas disana. Capek juga berlari seperti itu, tapi demi keselamatan Miku yang berharga seorang Luka akan rela melakukan apa saja.

"Se-senpai…" gumam Miku.

"Hampir saja. Aku tidak tahu jika orang-orang itu melakukan hal yang aneh padamu." ujar Luka.

Luka tersenyum lega dan memeluk Miku dengan erat, sang gadis yang lebih muda terkejut dan hanya bias memasang wajah yang sedikit memerah. Ia merasa senang karena Luka menolongnya tapi entah kenapa dirinya menolak bahwa yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Luka. Ia ingin 'Luki' yang selama ini selalu ada dalam setiap pesannya.

"Kenapa bukan Luki yang menolongku?"

Hanya satu kalimat dan itu sukses membuat Luka merasa sangat hancur. Hancur sehancur-hancurnya perasaan dirinya. Setelah ia yang berusaha menolong Miku tapi yang Miku tanya adalah sosok Luki yang tidak pernah nyata. Luki hanyalah sebuah objek pelarian Miku dengan menggunakan Luka sebagai media agar dicintai.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Luki?" tanya Luka dengan suara pelan.

"Luki kan kekasihku." Jawab Miku.

"Lalu aku ini apa?!"

Miku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Luka. Luka langsung memojokkan Miku di dinding, tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat atau menyadari keberadaan mereka. Dengan mudah Luka bisa menatap mata gadis yang dicintainya dan membelai wajahnya, bahkan dengan tatapan tajam Luka itu Miku merasa takut.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihat ke arahku?"

"Senpai… Ki-kita ini sesama perempuan!"

"Terus?"

"A-aku menyukai senpai tapi lebih suka senpai sebagai Luki. Aku…"

"Kau tidak serius mencintaiku?"

"A-aku…"

Belum sempat Miku menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya langsung terkunci. Luka langsung mencium bibir Miku, bukan dengan ciuman yang lembut melainkan ciuman yang sedikit menuntut sama seperti diri Luka yang sedang menuntut kejelasan. Ia adalah Luka dan ingin dicintai sebagai Luka bukan sebagai Luki.

Luka mulai mengulum bibir Miku dan menjilatnya, berharap bibir itu terbuka. Tapi Miku berusaha menahan dirinya dan tidak membuka mulutnya. Tangan Luka sudah berhasil menahan kedua tangan Miku lalu tangan yang satunya perlahan turun untuk membelai tubuh Miku. Satu sentuhan di pinggang membuat Miku lengah dan membuka mulutnya. Langsung saja Luka memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencium Miku lebih dalam lagi.

"Aahn… Mhmnn~"

Terdengar desahan pelan dari bibir Miku, sepertinya Luka berhasil membuat Miku terbuai dengan ciuman darinya. Akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas dan meninggalkan jejak saliva yang terputus seiring ciuman mereka yang terputus.

Miku masih berusaha mengatur napasnya tapi Luka sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Atau mungkin Luka sudah sampai pada tahap frustasi berkepanjangan dan tanpa pikir panjang Luka langsung menciumi leher Miku.

"Aahn~ Se-senpai…"

"Panggil namaku Miku, jangan namanya."

Luka menjilat leher Miku dan memberikan tanda merah disana. Sedari tadi desahan terus menemani tempat mereka, beruntung tempat itu jarang dilewati banyak orang dan Luka bisa meneruskan aksinya.

Jilat, hisap, gigit. Tiga hal yang terus Luka lakukan di leher jenjang Miku. Desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari mulut Miku membuat Luka semakin bersemangat menyentuhnya. Tangan itu perlahan turun untuk menyentuh tubuh Miku.

Dimulai dari bagian dada lalu turun ke perut dan paha Miku. Secara tidak langsung, Miku harus mengakui bahwa ia menikmati sentuhan Luka. Baru kali ini Luka menyentuh tubuhnya dan ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Lu-Luka senpai! Berhenti.. Ahn..."

Luka tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Miku, tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam rok mini Miku dan membelai paha yang mulus itu lalu tangan lainnya mulai melepaskan kedua tangan Miku. Tangan Luka mulai menjamaah dada Miku dan meremasnya hingga Miku tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

"Aaahn~ Aahn… Lu-Luka… senpaaii~"

"Katakan kamu mencintaiku."

"Sa..ahn… Sampaii… ahn…"

"Yang jelas, Miku. Aku mencintaimu…"

Miku tidak bisa menjawab karena ia memang mencintai Luki, tapi Luki itu ada pada diri Luka karena sebenarnya Miku mencintai pribadi Luka bukan Luka yang sebagai seorang gadis sepertinya. Kenapa hidup harus dibuat rumit jika seharusnya mudah?

Kenapa Miku tidak ingin melihat ke arah Luka?

"Aku mencintai ahn… Luki…"

Bahkan sampai sekarang pun hanya Luki yang diingat oleh Miku. Luka merasa dirinya sangat hancur, bahkan untuk menyentuh Miku lebih lanjut ia tidak sanggup. Apa gunanya ia meneruskannya jika hanya nama dirinya satu lagi yang Miku panggil? Tidak, Luka tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Setetes air mata perlahan mengalir dari mata Luka. Tetes demi tetes mulai mengalir hingga rasanya Luka sudah mulai menangis karena tidak sanggup menahan kegelisahannya. Sepertinya perasaan dirinya selama setahun terakhir berujung pada hal seperti ini. Kesakitan yang Luka rasakan tidak akan pernah bisa Miku rasakan. Miku tidak tahu betapa hancurnya hati Luka saat ini. Ia tidak akan pernah tahu.

Luka hanya memberikan sebuah tanda merah terakhir di sisi kiri Miku setelah itu ia melepaskan Miku. Wajah Miku sudah sangat memerah dan menatap Luka dengan pandangan sayu. Luka mencium bibir Miku dengan lembut dan menggenggam tangan gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

"Jadi… Apakah ini akhirnya, Miku?"

"Eh?" Miku menatap Luka dengan wajah yang tidak mengerti.

"Kamu lebih memilih Luki daripada aku. Kurasa… aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Bahkan saat aku menyentuhmu kau memikirkan Luki. Aku…"

Miku menatap wajah Luka yang terlihat sedih, ia merasa bersalah karena membuat Luka seperti ini. Tapi pada dasarnya ia hanya mencintai pribadi Luka yang mirip seorang pemuda yang mencintainya. Bukan diri Luka sebagai Luka.

Jahat. Kejam memang.

Luka langsung saja memeluk Miku dengan erat dan mencium telinganya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan santai ia menguncir rambut panjangnya, ia mengeluarkan topi dari dalam tasnya dan memakainya. Sekarang Luka mirip seperti seorang pemuda karena rambut panjangnya ia kuncir dan ditutupi dengan topi. Luka memang sengaja memakai celana panjang dan kemeja agar ia bisa melakukannya penyamaran sebagai Luki jika diperlukan.

Miku menatapnya dalam diam dan terkejut karena melihat sosok Luki. Sebenarnya Luka yang menyamar menjadi Luki. Ironis bukan? Bahkan di hadapan orang yang kau cintai, kau harus menyamar karena ia lebih mencintai dirimu yang lain.

"Izinkan aku berpisah darimu sebagai Luki juga. Biarkan kami hilang dari ingatanmu." ujar Luka dan ia mencium bibir Miku dengan lembut.

Ia merapikan penampilan Miku agar tidak berantakan dan menggenggam tangan Miku, mereka hendak keluar dari tempat ini. Luka akan mengantar Miku pulang ke rumahnya. Sedari tadi mereka berjalan, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian terutama Luka.

Luka tidak tahu apakah ada gadis-gadis yang menyukainya karena berpenampilan seperti ini. Ia tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin memikirkannya. Hanya beberapa menit lagi sebelum genggaman tangan ini terlepas dan tidak terasa sensasinya untuk selamanya.

Hanya beberapa menit lagi.

Rasanya sangat cepat, bukan? Bahkan tanpa sadar karena mereka terus berjalan dan bergandengan tangan mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Miku. Luka seperti tidak tega melepaskan Miku begitu saja, ia masih menyayangi Miku tapi Miku lebih memilih Luki dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku…" gumam Miku dengan wajah memerah.

Luka tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan ia langsung mencium bibir Miku. Miku terkejut dengan serangan Luka yang tiba-tiba dan wajahnya memerah. Luka tidak peduli jika ada orang yang lewat dan memandang mereka, sekarang ia berpenampilan sebagai seorang pemuda dan bisa mencium Miku dengan bebas.

Tapi tetap saja, air mata ini terus mengalir dan membasahi pipi Miku. Miku menatap Luka dan memasang senyum sendu. Entah kesedihan macam apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, Luka tidak mengerti isi hati Miku begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Selamat tinggal, Miku."

Luka langsung pergi meninggalkan Miku dan berharap inilah kenangan terakhir yang bisa ia simpan tentang Miku. Biarkan Miku mencintai Luki untuk selamanya atau mencintai orang lain, asalkan beri ia sedikit ruang untuk menyimpan Miku sebagai kenangan indah yang tidak terlupakan.

Biarkan kebersamaan selama setahun ini membekas di hati Luka untuk selamanya. Biarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginan hatinya. Ketika kisah ini sudah berakhir harus ada yang memulai lagi, memulai kisah baru dengan impian dan harapan mereka.

Jadi… Inilah akhir dari kisah cinta yang dipenuhi kebohongan.

"Selamat tinggal Luka-senpai," ujar Miku pelan yang menitikkan air mata dan hanya bisa memandang punggung Luka yang semakin menjauh. "Terima kasih untuk setahun ini."

**The End**

A/N: Hai semuanya, Yami-chan kembali menyumbang fic di fandom Vocaloid.

Sepertinya fandom ini sedang sepi dan entah kenapa aku kembali dengan fic LukaMiku lalu buat rated M lagi. Ini fic yuri pertama lho… #malu #tenggelam

Aku gak bisa nulis yang benar-benar ada scene berbahaya, jadi jangan timpuk aku ya… XD

Tapi aku senang jika ada yang membaca dan meninggalkan review.

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya…^^


End file.
